The Unveiling
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The truth about Zambanza and what happened to her is revealed. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. Rated T for very sad moments.


**Another story by guestsurprise, who owns Zambanza, Sergeant Woodhouse, and Maxine. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her.**

 **guestsurprise's words: Caution: For those of you who do not like sad stories, turn back now! This story is not completely sad, but there are some sad parts.**

* * *

 **The Unveiling**

Zambanza watched through the misty night as she was remembering all of the things that had happened. She was no closer to receiving the gold than she was seven months ago.

"There has to be a way to get my share; there just has to be," she said in a frustrated manner. As she was thinking, she looked down and saw a mother and child walking down the street. The minute the child smiled, Zambanza's face turned to anguish. Smiles? Laughter? Oh she could remember the smiles and faces of those that she couldn't save. And it had been only a few years ago.

 _Flashback started…_

Zambanza was snatched by her shirt by Zombozo as he walked through the mud towards the big top.

"This is going to be the best night ever," he grinned evilly.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Oh…nothing special. I am just going to show you what a true magician can do!" he said, now grinning his yellow snaggly teeth.

"Okay" she said nervously. She was taken from an orphanage by him and because she was in a new state and had a new life, she didn't know what else to do but follow him.

"Now, this trick is going to be the best one you have ever done and I am going to give you the special honors," he said, now pushing her into the room with the children. "In the meantime, wait there until I come back."

She nodded and walked over to the children, who greeted her with nothing but warm smiles and greetings. She even got to know some of their names. But before they could even get further acquainted, Zombozo took her out into a large circus ring. There were children and parents sitting and waiting for her to do her performance. The children that she just met were also led out there too and sat on the edges of the ring.

"Now…sing your song," Zombozo sneered evilly. Zambanza nodded and began to sing. Everyone cheered for a few moments, but before she knew it, they began laughing…hard!

"W-What are they laughing at?" she stopped, halting her song.

"Oh, it must be that special laughing gas," Zombozo laughed horribly, now dancing around and turning on the machine! The machine began to drain their life energy right before her eyes!

"WHAT?!" She yelled in horror.

"Yes, my dear. You were my beautiful distraction. You gave me enough time to get all the energy I needed to harness. Now enjoy yourself! All of this wouldn't have been possible without you!" he chuckled in pure joy.

"NO! NO STOP IT!" Zambanza screamed, now running and fighting him to turn off the machine. She fought as hard as she could, but she was no match for him. She felt like everything would be over, but Ben and Rook arrived just in time and put the horrible clown out of business! They were too focused on him to even see the little clown girl hiding in the shadows in fear.

In a panic, she ran back out into the circus area to see if the children were alright. To her horror, the police and ambulances had been called. She watched as each child was being placed on a stretcher and taken to the hospital. Everyone appeared to be alive…all except for one. Zambanza could hear a mother and father wail and scream as their youngest child wouldn't wake up. The child's body was not strong enough for the machine's power.

"YOU'VE GOT TO WAKE UP MY CHILD!" The mother screamed to the paramedic.

"We just adopted her! She can't die! You all have to do something!" The father panicked, now picking the child up and trying to revive her. At that moment, the mother spun around and saw Zambanza!

"You! You little monster! This is all your fault! Our child was just adopted and you have caused her death! You're nothing but a monster!" the mother yelled angrily as tears fell down her face.

"You belong in a psycho ward! You and that horrible other clown! You have no heart! I doubt you were even born with one, you little menace!" the father screamed, now cradling his lifeless child to his chest.

At that moment, something snapped in Zambanza. Something terrible. She no longer "felt" emotion. She no longer had a "need" for anything. All she wanted was revenge on Zombozo for tricking her into harming those innocent lives and to live in the world as a heartless child. This was birth of Zambanza the Great! And from that point on, any mention of children at all caused her to remember the little one who did not make it and how it was all her fault.

 _Flashback ended…_

Her hideous laughter echoed through the night as the rain began to pour. Children began to huddle inside their homes and parents cradled them, fearing the terrible laughter.

"The past is the past. I no longer care," she sneered.

"Hey! Hey, you up here," a voice said. "A child like you shouldn't be up here!"

Rolling her eyes, she spun around and her pupils shrunk. She recognized him! He was the same man who lost his child all those years ago! Now he was a policeman checking the area!

"Y-You?!" He said in surprise. Zambanza let out a shout of anger, but he quickly put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, wait! Wait a minute, kiddo! I didn't come to fight!" he said, now inching towards her. "Honest!"

"What do you want?!" She hissed, keeping her purple eyes fixed on him.

"I didn't even know you were up here! But I'm glad to see you again! I only want to say I'm sorry, kid. I know that it was all those years ago, but we were harsh on you. We know that it wasn't your fault."

"Ha! Of course it was! That's what heartless kids do!" Zambanza growled.

"I was wrong, kid. You aren't heartless; you never were." He said, now trying to get closer.

"HA! LIES!"

"I bet if we were nicer to you that day, you wouldn't be like this. You aren't the monster we said you were. You're just a kid." He said, trying to reach out for her. "Come on. How about coming home with me for some rest and a warm meal? My wife would want to see you too."

"I'm not a kid! I'm Zambanza the Great! Terror of the City Skies! And no thanks! I can take care of myself!" she laughed in a maniacal manner.

"Listen…it's not like that, kid. You aren't like this; if anything, I prayed to get a chance to see you again and apologize." The police officer said, now trying to get a little bit closer. "Please, Zambanza." It is true that they never adopted again due to the pain, but they wanted to make it up to Zambanza if they would ever see her again.

She noticed the concern in his eyes, but she just shook her head to get rid of it.

"Sorry! But I can take care of myself!" She said, now disappearing into a puff of smoke. The police officer huffed in frustration, but immediately pulled out his phone and called Plumber's Headquarters.

"Hello? Yes, this is Sergeant Woodhouse. I ran into the one you all have been looking for and I also have some information I would like to share."

 _A few hours later…_

Maxine sat by the fire in the living room and looked out into the distance. Only she and the policeman knew the real history about Zambanza, but she knew it couldn't stay a secret forever. Rachel and the others were increasingly interested in finding her and only time would tell what would happen in the future. But would anyone ever truly understand Zambanza? Or would she even give anyone the chance?

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I know this one was a bit sad, but Zambanza's history was a bit sad. This was to explain why she is the way she is.**

 **To guestsurprise: Poor Zambanza. I would be angry too at being tricked like that.**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
